


Reunions

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Series: L/L babyfic verse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Babyfic, F/M, M/M, post-New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the rescue from New Caprica, the two couples are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

It hit Bill a second after he'd opened his eyes.

This was the day.

This was the day they were going back for them, and by the end of it, Bill would either be dead, or he'd have Saul in his arms. There was no other possible outcome. 

That was his consuming thought as he showered, shaved and dressed. It had been over a year since they'd been in combat, since he'd really led his men. Training exercises weren't the same. They only had one chance and they had to get this right.

He and Lee both had their volunteers—skeleton crews and pilots. They were doing this and they were either coming back or they weren't. 

Saul would be okay. He had to be. Bill paused, then went back to his rack and put Saul's pillow back at the head of the bed, rather than the side, as he'd had it before, something to hold onto when he couldn't have Saul. 

He'd be there to use it tonight.

**

Saul blinked and squinted against the light. His eye found the scratches on the wall. Today was the day. It had to be. They'd set the date in the last communication with the Raptor before Saul had been taken back into detention and he'd clung to that, that Bill was coming for them. 

He pushed himself into a corner. He hadn't been here long this time, but the light was bad either way and his joints were stiffening up from the memory of his long stint in the cell, the one where they'd taken the eye. 

This was just a couple days and it was ending in a few hours. He could get through anything. 

The door creaked open. A One. 

"Wakey, wakey, Colonel," it said. "We've got a busy day for you."

**

Laura was pacing in her tent, hoping to dispel some of her nerves. She was afraid, however that this was having the exact opposite effect—the baby seemed to be picking up on some of her nerves. Perhaps it was her imagination, but it seemed to be moving now, more than the little flutters she'd had before. 

"Madam President?" 

Laura turned. "Chief."

Tyrol glanced briefly to her stomach, then back up to her eyes. She supposed she was almost past the point of hiding it, then. She hadn't even thought about facing Lee, which she would if they made it today. 

"Are you ready, ma'am? Colonel told me if anything happened to him, I'm to make sure you get back to _Colonial One_."

"Yes, Chief, I'm ready." Laura looked around the tent, at the things she'd acquired over the period of little over a year that she'd lived there. She should have known this wouldn't last. This rock wasn't her home and never had been. 

Tyrol nodded. "Cally'll be here before the signal. We'll take you all together." 

"Thank you, Chief." Laura put her hand on his shoulder. "What about the people in detention?"

"Sam's taking care of that. Starbuck's still there." 

"I know. I trust Sam. Go with the gods, Chief."

"You too, Madam President."

**

_Bill's coming. Bill's coming._

The mantra was like the name, rank and serial number he gave as a response to every question they asked him. 

_Bill's coming. Bill's coming_. 

It had been months since he'd let himself entertain a Bill fantasy, but he did it now, letting his mind drift from whatever they were about to do to him. Them strapping him down and leaving him for a couple hours wasn't new, but something felt different about today. 

Maybe they were here already. 

He strained to listen for some sound, any sound that might indicate a rescue was imminent. 

Shouting. Was that shouting? 

Gunfire.

Saul sat up as much as his bonds would let him. It sounded distant. He prayed for it to get closer.

**

"Go! Go! This way!" 

Laura could barely see Tyrol through the dust and dirt kicked up from the explosions. 

"Where are we going?" she heard Cally ask beside her.

"Change of plans," Tyrol called back. "We're not going to make it to _Colonial One_. We're going to turn and head back to Sharon's Raptor."

"I want to make sure everyone gets off safely before I go," Laura said.

Tyrol looked conflicted. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Colonel Tigh's orders." 

Laura smiled and shook her head. She knew she'd never get the Chief to disobey orders from the XO.

"Of course, Chief."

As they walked, Laura tried to concentrate on moving forward. It wasn't that she was ignoring the destruction all around them, but if she let herself stop, she wouldn't be able to leave. She thought of Saul and Maya—were they all right? She knew Saul had ordered Tyrol to look after her and she wasn't about to get him in trouble. She could see ships already taking off and she knew Bill's rescue plan had helped them get there. 

Laura glanced back over her shoulder at the detention compound. As if on cue, there was a loud boom and smoke poured out of the building.

"Madam President?" Laura turned when she felt a hand on her arm. It was the Cylon, Sharon. The one who'd been in _Galactica_ 's brig. _Hera's mother._ "I'm ready to take you now." 

Laura turned back to her party. "Do you know where Maya is?" 

Cally adjusted Nicky on her hip. "Last I saw her, they were near the school."

"Can you send someone to check on them?" 

Tyrol nodded and Laura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Chief."

**

Saul hadn't really believed they were coming until they broke the door down.

"Colonel? Colonel Tigh!" 

Saul twisted on the table. "Anders?" 

"Frak me, what did they do to you?" 

Saul tried to sit up. "Never mind that; what's happening?" 

"We're getting out." Anders began to undo the straps that held Saul down. "You okay to move?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What about the others?" 

"We blew the cells. Think we got everybody."

Saul put his hand on Anders's shoulder once it was free. "Kara?" 

"I'm going to look for her next."

"I'll come with you."

"No, sir, you have to get to the ships." Anders helped Saul off the table. "You sure you're all right?"

"I've been through worse." 

They parted ways in the hallway and Saul tried not to limp until Anders could no longer see him. When he rounded the corner, he gripped the wall. He had no idea where they'd put his clothes—all he had was the thin jumpsuit. And no shoes. 

Well, he'd just have to make it anyway.

**

Bill was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs leading from the port flight pod. He was exhausted, but there was no way he was going to rest until he'd seen Saul. Lee was a few feet away, leaning against the bulkhead, arms crossed over his chest. Bill hadn't asked him how he was feeling after the loss of _Pegasus_ , but he wanted to thank him, let him know how much he appreciated the sacrifice. 

The hatch at the top of the stairs opened and some of the passengers on _Colonial One_ began to stream out. Most of them didn't even look at Lee and Bill. He supposed there would have to be room made for civilians on board. 

"Bill?"

His head snapped up.

Saul stood at the top of the stairs and, despite himself, Bill was taken aback. He looked like a mess. His hair and beard were scraggly and he was wearing only a thin jumpsuit. There was a grubby bandage over his right eye. 

Bill bounded up the stairs, not wanting Saul to brave them on his cut and bloody feet. They hadn't even let him have _shoes_?

"Saul…" he breathed, reaching out to touch his cheek. Saul hesitated momentarily before throwing his arms around Bill. He was shaking and Bill pulled him close.

"I'm fine, Bill," Saul stammered. "What about the others?"

"Shh." Bill kissed him, just a brief peck on the lips. "All the ships got off."

Saul glanced down at Lee. "Laura, she was on a Raptor." 

"I'll go to the hangar deck and see," Lee said.

When he was gone, Saul collapsed against Bill. 

"Let's go to my quarters," Bill said. "You'll want a shower."

"Yeah." Saul moved stiffly toward the stairs and Bill reached for his arm. 

"You want me to carry you?" 

Saul shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You want my shoes?"

"I'm fine." Saul seized both railings and made his way slowly down the stairs. "I'm fine."

Bill didn't believe him for a second and he followed slowly, ready to grab Saul if he were to fall. When they reached the bottom, Bill offered Saul his arm and thankfully, he accepted and together, they slowly made their way to Bill's quarters, Bill unwilling to let go of him again.

**

Lee kept his pace slow and calm until he was out of his father's sight. Then, he started to run. 

The hangar deck. If she'd taken a Raptor, she would be there. The hangar deck was jammed with people and Lee pushed through them, ignoring anyone who tried to stop him and talk to him. 

Then he saw her, standing on the gangplank, looking lost. Their eyes met and he began moving forward, reaching up to help her down when he reached the Raptor.

"Laura," he murmured, cupping her cheek. It was real. They'd really rescued them and she was really here, really alive. 

She gave him a faint smile. "Hi, Lee." 

Lee didn't know how she'd want him to react. Should he greet her as a friend? Or the way he really wanted to greet her?

He decided to hug her before he let himself overthink it. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." There was a hint of a quaver in her voice. "Let's go somewhere we can talk." 

"Of course, of course." Lee glanced around, then slipped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we ask my dad if there's a place we can go?"

The walk through the ship was quiet compared to the hangar deck. Lee wasn't looking forward to getting his crew back together and settled. Were they really his crew anymore now that he no longer had a ship to command?

"I'm sorry about _Pegasus_." 

Lee sighed. "So am I. But it was unavoidable. _Galactica_ couldn't stand that much direct fire on her own." 

"Did all your crew make it off?" Here she was, having just been rescued from that hellhole, and she was worried about his crew.

"Yes, thank the gods. We left most of them behind, so there were only a few of us in the evac Raptors." 

She rubbed his upper arm, something she hadn't done in ages. "It's good to be back. I thought we could make a home down there, but this is home." 

Lee wanted to ask what had happened down there, but he didn't want to push her. Her gait seemed cautious and she kept a hand over her middle as if she felt the need to protect herself. 

Lee opened the hatch to his father's quarters and called, "It's us."

"Come on in," Bill replied and Lee swung the door open the rest of the way.

Saul was sitting on the couch wearing Bill's robe and Bill was kneeling on the floor in front of him, tending to the cuts on Saul's feet.

"Saul, what happened?" Laura hurried forward and took his hand. 

"I'm fine," he said, giving her hand a reassuring pat. "Just running around with no shoes. Used to do it all the time when I was a kid."

Laura sat down next to him and Lee suddenly felt as if they'd forgotten he and his father were there at all. "They got everybody out of detention?"

Saul nodded. "Yup. Anders and his crew came in and busted us out."

"Good. We're still taking stock. I don't think we'll be able to get an accurate population count until tomorrow at the earliest."

"You should rest." 

"That's actually what we came for," Lee cut in. "Dad, is there any place Laura can stay for the night?"

Bill stood up. "She can have her pick of guest quarters for as long as she wants. You can, too, son." 

Lee nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Laura squeezed Bill's hand as she went by. "It's good to see you, Bill. I can't thank you enough."

"No need for thanks." He patted her arm. "You just get some rest."

**

Lee turned the lights on in the guest quarters and Laura blinked. After the chaos of New Caprica, it seemed so quiet. After he closed the hatch, she could no longer hear the sounds from the rest of the ship so she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

She jumped when Lee put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back. 

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a smile. "You don't know how glad I am to see you, Lee." 

"It's good to see you, too." He looked like he wanted to touch her again, but apparently thought better of it. Laura hoped she'd eventually be able to talk freely with him about what had happened on New Caprica. She didn't want to leave him in the dark.

Well, at least there was one thing she could be forthright about.

"Would you like to sit down?" It felt odd offering him a seat when they'd only become her quarters a few seconds ago, but she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Laura, if you're not ready…" Lee ran a hand through his hair. 

"No, it's not about New Caprica. At least not directly. It's… important. And it involves you, too."

Lee frowned, looking concerned. "What is it?"

She couldn't help herself. She laughed. It was so absurd she couldn't give voice to it. She couldn't just say _I'm pregnant_.

"That night," she began. "That night you came down to the planet…"

His eyes widened. "Laura, we don't have to, not if you don't—"

"No, it isn't that." She took a deep breath. "I don't regret that, not in the least." Her hand went automatically to her middle. "I'm pregnant."

That was apparently not what Lee had been expecting. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." 

He stared at her. "Seriously?"

She smiled. "Do you think I'd make this up?"

"No! No, of course not. It's just…"

"You thought I was too old?" Her smile widened. "So did I."

"That's not it either!" he began, but she reached out to brush her hand over his cheek.

"You're sweet, Lee. But I really did think it was menopause at first."

Lee blanched. He probably hadn't thought about that, but it was something they should have considered, given their age difference. 

"Can I, um, ask what your plans are?"

She took his hand. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I want you involved." 

He moistened his lips. "Okay. I'm… I'm honored." Something she couldn't identify passed over his face. "Have you been to Cottle?" 

She shook her head. "I didn't want to on New Caprica. I couldn't draw attention to myself." 

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Are you… all right?"

"They never had me in custody. Saul saw to that and took the worst of it." She sighed and leaned back against the couch. 

"Well," he said softly, "let me know if there's anything I can do." He paused. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Hm?"

"I could stay on the couch. If you don't mind."

She squeezed his hand. "Oh, Lee, I'd like that. Thank you."

He smiled at her and she squeezed his fingers again. He'd taken it well. She was grateful, at least, for that.

**

Bill and Saul didn't speak much after Laura and Lee had left. There was so much to do that Saul was overwhelmed by it all—what he wanted to do right now was sleep.

So, he went when Bill guided him gently from couch to rack, helped him undress and change into old sweats and a T-shirt of Bill's.

"You want me here or on the couch?" Bill asked, as he helped him sit on the edge of the mattress. 

Saul looked at the couch, then down at his feet, then back up to Bill's steady blue gaze. He'd helped him shower, helped him dress, had shoved the clothes he'd been wearing deep in the trash—all of that and he'd never once asked about the eye. 

He squeezed Bill's arm. "I want you here."


End file.
